No necesito nada mas
by NEKO AISAKA
Summary: que pasa cuando nos damos cuenta de lo importante que es lo que nos rodea hasta que esta punto de sernos arrebatado por alguien mas. Que pasaria por la mente de sasuke uchiha al ver que eso era exactamente lo que le aria el inuzuka "sasuhina"


NO NECESITO NADA MÁS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soledad…algo a lo que muchos le temen y tratan de evitarla a toda costa. Esa que nos hace la vida miserable y nos llena de dolor y sufrimiento

Pero… ¿que es exactamente sentirse solo?

Es una pregunta que siempre habia tenido el uchiha, toda su vida habia sido totalmente igual, todos lo abandonaban y lo dejaban con la única amiga que tenia, desde niño su soledad. Ella era la única que le era realmente fiel ya que los demás que se acercaban a su vida siempre terminaban por alejarse, su madre que habia muerto meses después que se habia separado de su padre cuando solo tenia cinco años, su padre que le habia importado poco como estaba y lo dejo al cargo de su hermano, y su hermano que al atravesársele la primera mujer se caso y se fue a otra ciudad a vivir con ella todos dejándolo en solo en su triste y desolada casa.

Aunque no tenia de que quejarse tenia absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, una casa enorme, un lujoso automóvil y dinero por montones, todo cortesía de su madre quien habia dejado la mitad que le correspondía de las empresas de la familia y aunque tuviera solo 17 años se habia emancipado hace ya varios años y podía disfrutar de su herencia y encargarse de la mitad de la compañía por mucho que le molestara a su "padre" si es que se le podía llamar asi.

Pero ya no le importaba tener que vivir solo, no el era autosuficiente y no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para poder seguir firme, no señor nada absolutamente nada lo volvería a hacer débil y vulnerable. Mucho menos eso llamado amor, ya que a todos a los que se los daba, le pisoteaban el corazón

-¡jaja no basta me haces cosquillas! – pero al escuchar esa melodiosa voz todos sus pensamientos se nublaron y voltio rápidamente a buscar de donde provenía. Y la encontró era una hermosa morena de piel blanca y perlados ojos que estaba corriendo en el campo, se veía completamente feliz, no la esperaba encontrar ahí, hoy era el día que tenia que dejar los papeles de reinscripción en la universidad y decidió tomar un atajo por en medio del campus y ella casi siempre se la pasaba en el los pacillos, en le árbol que estaba cerca de la oficina de la directora o en el salón de artes…bueno no era que se fijara mucho en lo que ella hacia pero como siempre terminaban chocando en esos lugares ya que la chica era muy torpe pues era lógico que conociera un poco su rutina ¿no?.

Bueno en fin que mas daba que ella se encontrara ahí, asi que decidió dar la vuelta para no encontrarla ya que se estaba algo confundido con sus pensamientos, era mejor verla después

-vamos hinata no seas aguafiestas ven podemos jugar un rato

Al momento de escuchar esa voz el uchiha detuvo inmediatamente su andar y volvió a voltear a la dirección donde habia visto a la chica y pudo ver que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la abraza por la espalda para luego cargarla y empezar a darle vueltas mientras ella reía divertida.

-pero que demonios maldito inuzuka hijo de...-empezó a maldecir el pelinegro al ver aquella escena. Pero que se creía ese sujeto al tomarla asi y ¿como ella dejaba que lo hiciera? Una ira incontrolable corría por sus venas, quería romperle la cara a ese tipo a golpes, además que fue lo que dijo, ¿jugar? El iba a jugar a mandarlo al hospital es lo que aria

Por alguna razón siempre le molestaba verlo cerca de ella, no entendía exactamente por que pero las "muestras de amistad" que tenía ese chico perro con ella lo hacían enfadarse de una manera extrema. Y no solo el sino también cuando la veía con naruto o con ese raro del aburame, pero sobretodo con el ya que era con el que ella se la pasaba todo el día, pareciera que es su guardaespaldas y si contaba a su primo neji si que esa chica tenia seguridad.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ella actuaba tan diferente con el inuzuka ya que usualmente cuando otro chico se le acercaba o solo le hablaba ella se ponía muy nerviosa y empezaba a tartamudear y a ponerse roja, era muy extraña. A no pero cuando aparecía ese chico a donde se iban todos esos malditos nervios, se desvanecían en una nube de humo y actuaba tan distinta como cuando hablaba con el mismo y eso le molestaba

Aunque no lo quería admitir sasuke era ya desde hace un año y medio amigo de la joven, pero eran muy reservados para mostrar su amistad en publico, además muchos o mas bien muchas se pondrían furiosas si saben que otra mujer es cercana a sasuke por que les podría quitar la "oportunidad" que tenían de quedarse con el ya que era un chico muy popular y apuesto.

En fin, ellos se habian conocido en el salón de clases el año pasado ya que kurenai-sensei los habia colocado de pareja en su clase por el resto del año cosa que a el no le parecía por el echo que le tocara una mujer como compañera ya que a todas las consideraba completamente iguales, unas lloronas mimadas que solo se preocupaban por como se veían y como hacer ver mal a los demás. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ir conociendo a la hyuga era que ella no era asi, no ni se parecía nada a las chicas esas como la tonta de sakura.

Hinata era…era simplemente hinata, no veía el exterior de las personas solo lo de adentro, se preocupaba siempre por todos y los ayudaba siempre que podía aunque la trataran de lo peor y eso era sumamente admirable ya que nunca se rendía por mas difíciles que fueran las cosas ella era totalmente autentica.

Y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas se conocían y ella se abría mas con el y le empezaba a hablar tan naturalmente sin ninguna traba. Y para su sorpresa tenían miles de cosas en común pero también miles de diferencias y era lo que hacia su amistad especial ya que se complementaban muy bien, además de que era completamente hermosa y a medio año que descubrieron que eran vecinos, habia vivido en la misma calle que ella durante mas de 10 años, como no pudo notar antes que ese hermoso ángel vivía a solo metros de el. Pero lamentablemente este año les habia tocado en salones distintos y ya no tenia con quien hablar, excepto con el baka del dobe, pero no solo decía tonterías asi que era mejor ignorarlo ya que le colmaba la paciencia muy pronto. Aunque de vez en cuando se juntaba con la ojiperla para hablar ya casi no lo hacia y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar extrañaba mucho esas charlas Pero pareciera que ella es muy feliz con ese tipo

-¿enserio ino no estas bromeando?- empezaron a hablar ino y sakura quienes se encontraban en una banca cerca de sasuke

-¡te lo juro! Escuche cuando kiba le dijo a naruto que le iba a decir hoy a hinata su declaración- al escucharlo sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa

-hay es una lastima kiba es un chico muy atractivo te aseguro que no durara ni dos semanas con esa chiquilla es demasiado rara – rio la haruno

El uchiha dedico una mirada de desprecio a la joven que aun no notaba su presencia pera luego voltear a ver a la hyuga

-hinata si el se te declara tu…tu ¿lo aceptarías?- se pregunto mentalmente el ojinegro mientras veía como ella seguía jugando con aquel chico

.

.

.

Se sentía fatal, la noche anterior no pudo dormir por estar pensando en cierta peliazul que para estas horas ya podría ser la novia del pulgoso de kiba

Si ella se queda con el eso seria…

De repente la pudo ver estaba debajo de el aquel árbol en donde se la pasaban hablando pero no estaba sola no esta…esta con el inuzuka y están hablando, habla con el en donde ellos lo hacían, estaba ocupando su lugar, lo estaba remplazando

Y algo lo que sino esperaba paso, escucho la voz de un niño, y no solo un niño sino que era el de pequeño

No aléjalo de ella déjalo-gritaba su interior mas el no se movía solo observaba aquella escena, hinata estaba sonrojada, sonrojada frente aquel chico con el cual nunca lo hacia esa no era buena señal

Llévatela de ahí ¡detenlo! – ¿Por qué?

Por que la estas perdiendo-perdiendo como la perdería ella no es nada mió

No seas tonto si lo es, es muy importante solo hazlo- no tiene sentido lo que dices por que la quería tener cerca de nuevo…

¡Para no estar más solo!

Muy doloroso por que…por que…

Esas palabras le causaron una sorpresa enorme… ¿solo?... estar de nuevo solo, nuevamente sin nadie con quien halar ni sentirse feliz con ella, no le dedicaría mas sonrisas a el y se las daría todas a aquel chico

¡TIENS TIEMPO DETENLO!

…por que la amo.

Y de un segundo a otro sin pensarlo el moreno se acerco a donde estaba su objetivo y como llego se la llevo jalándola de la muñeca, mientras ella lo seguía confundida, deteniéndose lo suficientemente alejados del inuzuka

-sa…sasuke que pasa hace mucho que no venias por esta parte es…-pero las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por el uchiha que habia empezado a besarla cosa que la sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió cosa que ahora hiso que el sorprendido fuera sasuke

Se fueron separando lentamente por la falta de aire en sus pulmones pero si fuera por el uchiha duraría el resto de la eternidad besándola. Pero le gusto ver luego el rostro todo sonrojado de la chica

-hinata yo…quisiera que tu…-maldición era mas difícil de lo que habia creído. Ahora era el quien estaba mas sonrojado –salieras con migo

El rostro de la joven estaba todo rojo, estaba tan feliz ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba o lo estaba volviendo a soñar?, desde que conocía al uchiha estaba enamorada profundamente de el y no por su físico como el resto de las chicas, a ella la gustaba su forma de ser, aquel arrogante y orgulloso hombre que a pesar de su apariencia dura tenia un dulce corazón.

-sasuke…me…me encantaría- dijo la chica sonriendo para luego darle un abrazo a su ahora novio, estaban tan felices, todo era tan perfecto para los dos en ese momento que nada lo arruinaría

-valla uchiha enserio eres lento creía que nunca lo arias – se escucho la voz burlona del otro chico que se acercaba a ellos

-¡ki…kiba-kun! – dijo la hyuga sonrojada, cosa que empezaba a confundir al uchiha

-hump.-gruño el ojinegro

-enserio te felicito hombre solo espero que la protejas bien- dijo el inuzuka poniendo su mano derecha en el obro de sasuke

-no entiendo ¿Por qué me felicitas? Se supone que deberías estar tratando de matarme o algo asi

-¿he? Que ósea que tu creías que a mi me gustaba hinata…jajajaja…-se echo a reír kiba muy divertido-por dios estas muy mal hombre por mas que yo quisiera nunca me podría sentir atraído por ella créeme, de echo le estaba contando que me voy a declarar a alguien

-asi que te gusta otra -eso lo hacia sentir mejor de cierta manera pero no confiaba del todo en el

-kiba-kun se le iba a declarar a shino-kun, sasuke-dijo la hyuga haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara

-he- eso si que lo habia dejado sorprendido ¿el inuzuka era homosexual? …bueno eso explicaba el hecho de que a hinata no le molestara su afecto

-bu...Bueno te dije que me animaras a hacerlo por que no estoy seguro de si en realidad no esta asegurado que lo vaya a hacer

-todo saldrá bien no te preocupes kiba-kun-lo animo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa que fe regresada por su amigo, ella sabia que estaba nervioso pero también sabia los sentimientos de su otro amigo por el y sabia que si hablaban todo se resolvería muy fácil

.

.

.

-nos vemos hinata- se despedía su amigo dejándola sola con el uchiha

- te lleve a tu casa-dijo el ojinegro

-no…no es necesario sasuke

-hump.-el uchiha se cruzo de brazos y la miro de forma reprobatoria-crees que tienes otra opción, vivimos en la misma calle

-Ho cierto

-pasa algo hinata

-no, solo que aun no me acostumbrado a esto de tener novio sasuke-dijo apenada la peliazul

-bueno…debo admitir que ni yo al echo de salir con tigo, bueno actué muy rápido y si pensarlo, lo mejor seria que no siguiéramos con este juego y termináramos

-¡ha!-la hyuga estaba asombrada, ¿Cómo terminar? Pero si ase menos de media hora le habia dicho que salieran, estaba tan decepcionada quería llorar, no mas dicho ya habia empezado –pe...pero sasuke tu…

Se sentía muy mal, pero de repente unos fuertes brazos la radiaron y la acercaron al pecho de aquel chico sorprendiéndola, mientras clocaba una de estas en su cabeza

-tonta…solo bromeaba, talvez no sepa mucho de esto de tener novia y eso pero se que eres muy importante para mi y eso es lo importante ¿no?-dijo muy seguro sasuke algo sonrojado

-sa…Sasuke…-la hyuga sonrio contenta y correspondió el abrazo del moreno quedando juntos unos segundos para luego para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos pero sin agrandar la distancia-hai-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para luego unir sus labios con los de aquel chico en un beso infinito que no querían dar fin

Soledad, que es la soledad…es aquella que se apodera de tu alma si no te cuidas, aquella que aprisiona los corazones de millones de personas en todo el mundo, aquella que todos enfrentamos alguna vez, pero que también, tenemos que enfrenar y sacarla de nuestras vidas para poder superarnos y alcanzar nuestros objetivos por que no lo podemos lograr solos y eso le habia quedado muy claro al uchiha, sabia que ella le seria fiel, lo apoyaría y amaría sobre todas las cosas al igual que el a ella y eso…eso era todo lo que necesitaba

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN.


End file.
